1, 2, skip a few 99, High School? WTF happened?
by Tutmos
Summary: discontinued


Disclaimer: i don't own code lyoko!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Breakup

It is a cold winter day, snow piled up so high that classes were canceled at Kadic high. it snowed and snowed it piled up to be 4 feet high. we were stuck in our dorms not being able to get in or out. the storm past leving a thick sheet or ice due to freezing rain and 4 feet of snow. after they shoveled the sidewalks the yard and forest were inaccessible. Kadic High school wasn't much different from jr high other than it had a pool. the campus layout was the same as the jr high same gym, same dorm layout, same cafeteria layout, park etc.

it was dinner and i was sitting at my won table eating my food. then i hear this "so looks like we have a new student" i turn around and see sissy. She didn't annoy me that much yet so i just said. "ok so what if i am what is it to you"? "well since all the new kids only pay attention to those geeks i want you to pay attention to me" sissy said. sissy was referring to a group of people known as the lyoko gang. Aelita, Yumi, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd. "or how bout i just ignore you and finish eating" i say rudely. "humph"! sissy storms off. so i continue eating and we are sent back to our dorms. bored in my dorm room i start to play a game on my computer while i play this game i over hear "i think its Xana" coming from someone. i turn off my game and head to the bathroom and while i come back i hear a "lets go" the door swings open and a pink haired girl runs into me "sorry" she says "its ok, what are you doing in the boys dorm?" i ask. "she hesitates to answer and says. " uhh hanging out " "i have trouble believing you" i say looking into her beautiful eyes. Then i was more of them, 5 to be exact. "Aelita is it?" i ask. "yes, how do you know me?" she asks. "Looked you all up in previous year books, that is after sissy tried to get me to hate you guys" i say. "yes that is sissy for ya" Odd says. "plus where would you guys be going at this hour"? I ask. Since it was now 10:30 PM, it was odd that they were going places now. Two weeks later the snow and ice melt and normal summer like conditions return.

I was in a part of the forest looking at some arrowheads when i hear "its over"! Then crying afterwards. I went over to investigate and i saw Jeremie storming off and Aelita on her sitting up against a tree sobbing. I went over and sat down across from her and asked "whats wrong"? "Jeremie" she started. "He, He broke up with me" sobbing harder after she said it. "Now lets calm down and tell me what caused this" i said. She shakes her head and says "you wouldn't understand" "you want to bet?" she looks up at me with eyes filled with tears and says. " Ok, it starts here 2 days ago with Ulrich, Odd making out here" "so they are indeed gay then"? i ask. ** flashback Aelita's POV** i was walking down this path way when i Hear 2 people quietly talking and kissing. At first i thought it was 2 kids from another grade but when i turned the corner i was Ulrich and Odd kissing each other. I must admit i though they were a cute pair but they didn't like me stumbling on them. Ulrich came up to me and said "Aelita if you say one word to anyone i will destroy your relationship!" he kinda shuddered on relationship and tried to say that he would tell Jeremie about all the other people i see. But indeed i wasn't seeing anyone else. When i went to leave i was kinda thinking out loud when sissy heard me. And from there the kadic news. And now here i am **end of flashback my POV **"i see" i say. " thats no all too Jeremie is going out with some other bitch from town". "wow what a jackass" i say. "And he has the nerve to tell me that I am cheating on him" she says furiously. "Thanks for listening to me, it really helped" She finished. We stand up Aelita gives me a friendly hug walks away. She was kind of attractive but i couldn't she had enough disappointments for one day. I then found myself at the library reading a book on ancient Egyptian history. I was reading on Tutmos III and how he loved history.

I then looked up and was Yumi right across from me looking into my eyes. "yes"? I ask. "I am glad you comforted Aelita after Jeremie broke her heart". Yumi says. "no problem" i say plainly. Then next day i saw Aelita looking at me often. I didn't mind, i just focused on my daily work. Then lunch came and i heard about a dance coming up in nine days. I wasn't a dancer but i didn't mind the free food and talking to people. The next few days i found the lyoko gang pretty much split up. Jeremie banging any girl he could find. Ulrich and Odd in their relationship with each other. Yumi sometimes hanging out with Aelita who is severely depressed. I hated seeing people depressed. So decedent to spend some time with her. Four days until the dance and it was a Tuesday afternoon and classes were over. "i am glad you came to me when you did" Aelita said. " we sat at a park bench

beside each other. " me too" i say. "You know what come with me" Aelita says. So we go to this field with flowers and with a huge rock. We made our way to the rock and sat down on its flat top. We lay here enjoying the scenery and Aelita says "do you like me more than a friend"? " ummm yes i do" i say. That there was all she needed to cheer her up. Since Jeremie dumped her she was hoping someone would like her.


End file.
